Of Chakra and Magic
by zerohour20xx
Summary: Naruto is sent into a world that he never existed. He learns that he is from both the magical world and the ninja world. NarutoX? possible NaruXharem.
1. Soultwins

Of Chakra and Magic

Chapter 1

A/N: This will be my first attempt at anything to do with Harry Potter as well as a NarutoxHarry Potter crossover. This will **NOT** be a yaoi pairing. I have nothing personally against those that like these type of pairing but is not the type that I like to read or write about and it also seems to be the majority pairing that is used in NarutoxHP crossovers. I do not believe that either Naruto or Harry could be with guys no matter what you girls think. Yes I said girls. We all know that a majority of yaoi/slash writer are girls. I do not mean to insult women or the homosexual population but it is in my opinion that these two characters could NEVER be gay.

The pairing has not been determined but it will not be Ginny under any circumstances. My main choices are: Fleur Delacour, Hermoine Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, and Daphne Greengrass. I may be willing to think about choosing a different girl if I am given a decent reason why I should and maybe a reason as to why the two would get together. I might allow there to be a SMALL harem but that is to be decided later and it would be no more than three under any circumstances.

I will only be giving and overview of the pre-Naruto/Harry timeline so do not expect alot of details as they will be revealed with the progression of the story.

I would also like to introduce to you all my favorite rule of fanfiction: Logic kills catgirls. You may wonder what it means but it simply means that if I write it then it can happen. Now this rule has been forgotten, ignored, or used to the point that the story needs to be put in the parody category. There is a fine line between logic and common sense. If you are going to make something happen that shouldn't be able to happen then you must explain the reasons behind why it happened otherwise you are no longer protected by this rule.

I would also like to explain that this will be very different from what many of you will expect because it is my trend to take a topic and spin it in a way that you people have never seen before. I may seem to be boasting but I have gotten reviews saying these words on a few of my stories and I hate to write a story that is too similar to another.

There was something I noticed in the first Harry Potter book as I re-read it. In Harry's school list, it mentions that first years needed to purchase a pointed hat for day use yet I do not remember EVER seeing one being mentioned anywhere in the entire series other than the sorting hat. I think this is one of JKR's numerous plot hole that she has in her series. I am starting to believe that she didn't even read her own books to the point that I believe that they were written by someone else for her and that she had a new person write each book because whoever put Ron and Hermione together didn't read books 1-5 since he was a total git (just love that word, kudos to the british for making the word) to her and was only possible under a love potion.

For those that wish to know, this will contain Ron bashing, possible Dumbledore bashing, possible (but unlikely) Gin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

##################

If one were to look at the earth from orbit, they would believe that everything that they saw was all that existed. That is where one would be wrong. While only one realm can be seen, there are infact several realms of existance but there are two that are more interesting than any other and have had minor interation with each other. These are that Ninja and Wizarding realms. Minato and Kushina were two such children that were the product of the two realms. Minato's parents were a wizard and witch that had ninja ancestors whereas Kushina's parents were muggles by wizarding standards but had a majority of ninja in there blood. The result were two hybrid children with both a magical core and a chakra system.

The two's parents used a special technique that spilt the chakra system and magical core to create two "selfs" of the children, the result being Minato and Kushina as the chakra system bodies and Lily and James being the magical core bodies. The two bodies of each children held the same souls so they were the same people.

Minato and Kushina were sent to the ninja realm and lived their lives as orphens but were both adopted into individual clans, the Namikaze for Minato and Uzumaki for Kushina. They learned about the uses of chakra and the power that came from it. The two grew through the years and went from civilians with chakra to jonin by age 14. The two became honored and feared throughout the Elemental Nations with the nicknames Yellow Flash for Minato and Red Death for Kushina. They met a few years later and got together not long after that.

Meanwhile, James Potter and Lily Evans lived with their parents and lived normal lives. James learned about magic since his first case of accidental magic but Lily grew up as a muggle. On their eleventh birthdays they learned about Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They both were sorted into Gryffindor but were not friends. James was friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were all pranksters and formed a grew of just the four of them and called themselves The Marauders. Lily was more of the studious type and mostly kept to herself. Through the years of Hogwarts, the two eventually met on better terms and grew to like each other. The two got together in their sixth year of Hogwarts and married after their seventh and final year in the school.

Now the two couples were drawn together since they were soulmates created by Kami. Kami was the being that existed between all realms of existance and in her own realm that was the afterlife. Kami saw that human, normal and otherwise, led lonely and painful lives at times so she created soulmates for those that she knew would deal with suffering so that they might at least have some happiness in their lives and since Minato and Kushina had the same souls as James and Lily, it was only natural that both couples were soulmates.

The two couples were waiting for the birth of their children. The two children would have been born on the same day if it wasn't for difficulties with Lily and due to this Harry Potter was born ten days early on July 31st. Minato and Kushina had their child on October 10th but it was also the day that a great demon attacked their home, Konoha.

[The Ninja realm: Konohagakure no Sato, October 10th]

A great roar made the ground tremble. A giant nine-tailed fox rampaged through the forests surrounding Konoha. The Kyuubi's tails slammed into the ground and caused an earthquake. "Everyone, hold out until the Yondaime arrives." The ninjas of Konoha attacked the Kyuubi to try and buy the Yondaime the time he needed to arrive. The fox neared the village and the quakes destroyed the houses on the outer layer near the gates.

Minato Namikaze stood on the remaining wall of Konoha. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**." A giant toad appeared out of a puff of smoke. "**What do you need Minato?**" Minato jumped onto the toads back. "I need your help Gamabunta. I need you to get me near the Kyuubi so I can seal it." Gamabunta got Minato near the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, please forgive me for what I have to do. **Shiki fuin**." The Shinigami appeared in front of Minato. "**Why have you called me here?" **Minato kneeled before the celestial being. "I ask you, Shinigami-sama, to seal the Kyuubi into my son." Minato said with a few tears in his eyes. **"Ah, I see that you and the boy's mother have soul twins. It seems that your son has a soul twin as well which, oddly enough, is the son of you and his mother's soul twin. I will seal the Kyuubi in your child. You wife died after this child's birth and your body will die from summoning me. I shall send your souls to fuse with your soul twins and establish a link to your son and his soul twin. Now Kyuubi, come to me." ** The Shinigami spoke and the giant fox formed into a red energy that went into the blonde baby. **"My deed is done. You and your wife's souls will be sent to their twins body." **With that the Shinigami disappeared.

[One year later in the Wizarding realm]

It had been one year since the Kyuubi attack in the Ninja realm and now the Wizarding plane was facing its own disaster in the form of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was an evil, ruthless dark wizard of the like that had not been seen since Grindwald. The dark wizard was bent on kill all muggles and muggleborn wizards and witchs while focusing on "pure-blood supremacy". He killed all those in his way without mercy.

Minato and Kushina or as they were known in this plan, James and Lily, were told by Albus Dumbledore that they had to go into hiding since Voldemort was after them. They took themselves and their son Harry to their home in Godric's Hollow to hide from Voldemort. Today was October 31st, Halloween. James and Lily were sitting in Harry's nursery when they felt the Fidelus charm fall from their home. "Don't leave Harry, I'm going to see what happened." James said as he headed down stairs. "Avada Kadavra!" A green light went through James and he fell to the ground dead.

The Shinigami was stirred in his realm of the Underworld. **"What is this feeling? I need to find out what is happening."** The Shinigami traveled to Wizarding plane and saw Minato's/James's soul being sent out of his body. Shinigami grabbed onto the soul. He followed the man that separated the soul from its body and saw him attack Kushina/Lily. **'I will not stand for this man's cruelty and his altering in the deaths of these people.'** Shinigami grabbed the woman's soul. As the man shot the green spell at Harry, Shinigami grabbed the spell in his hand. The spell was so powerful that it still left a scar on Harry's forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The Shinigami sent the spell back at the man but the man totally disapeared when the spell hit him.

Shinigami looked at the two souls and the child. **"I will leave you two inside of the boy to watch over him and he will only find out about you being in him if his two souls combine." **He does as he said and disappears back to his own realm.

[Eight years later in both realms]

It had been eight years since Harry was made an orphen. He was left with his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. He had been phyically, emotionally, and verbally abused by the family, being called freak and blamed for anything that they didn't consider normal. In the Ninja plane, Naruto had suffered at the villages hatred for being the Kyuubi container. On October 10th, both of the soul twins were experiancing the beatings our their lives. Harry had already given up to the beating by his uncle Vernon and his soul had mostly collapsed in onto itself. Naruto was different, he had gone through these beatings more than Harry had and had an unbreakable will to never give in.

Inside of the seal, Kyuubi was angered by the dying body of his host. **"Those stupid villagers, I will not let Naruto or myself die like this." **Kyuubi was trying to find anyway to sve them both when he felt the most unusual thing. **"It can't be, Naruto has a soul twin. All I need to do is convert both of our bodies into chakra and then fuse us with the soul twin." ** Kyuubi did just that and Naruto turned into a mix of blue and red chakra that disappeared into nothingness.

In the Wizarding realm, Harry's body turned into pure magical energy and disappeared like his soul twin had.

[Hogwarts, Headmaster's office]

Dumbledore sat in his office. He had dropped Harry off at the Dursley's without checking them out or heeding Minerva McGonagall warning about the family. Everything he had done had been for the "greater good" as he put it. He had just put a lemon drop in his mouth when the alarm wards at the Dursley's house went off in his office causing him to almost choke on the sweet.

[???]

The mass of red and blue chakra and the mass of magical energy became Naruto and Harry. The two bodies mix but Naruto, since Harry's soul and collapsed, kept most of his looks. The new body looked just like Naruto except for the green eyes, the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and a few streeks of black in his normally blonde hair. The body of the two was a bit thin from the combined malnutrition. Naruto's mind and soul absorbed what was left of Harry's.

The new body opened its eyes. "Ughm where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around at the black void that he seemed to be in. A man wrapped in a black cloak appeared in front of Naruto. "So it seems like you have finally come. Who are you? Harry or Naruto?" The man asked. "Um, I don't know who Harry is but I know that I'm Naruto." Naruto said as he tilted his head in confusion. The man chuckled. "I asked for a good reason. Now before I tell you that reason, would you like to meet your parents?" Naruto stepped back defensively at the mans question. Naruto's new green eyes gained a mix of bue and red as the pupils became slits. "Who the hell are you? Every time I was asked that, it was always followed by an attempted assasination on my life." Naruto growled out.

"Now calm down Naruto. I am the Shinigami. You see, your parents were very different from everyone else. They had something called a soul twin. A soul twin is basically a body in another realm that held that exact same soul. Now, your mother and father were soulmates and since they had soul twins those two were soulmates as well. Both couples had a single child, a boy. You are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and you had your own soul twin. His name was Harry Potter, the son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans." Shinigami stopped so that Naruto could get over that fact of who his parents were and the confusion of the soul twin matter.

Shinigami continued. "Now, Harry's soul collapsed itself due to his weak will to live and your body was near death due to the hatred of the villagers. The night you were born, the Kyuubi attacked and your father summoned me to seal the Kyuubi in you. The Kyuubi seems to have developed a bond with you and as such cares about you, though I don't know in what way. Kyuubi noticed that you had a soul twin and turn you into pure chakra so you could pass into this inter-realm that is between yours and Harry's. The two bodies merged with yours in majority control since you had such a strong will to live. Your soul absorbed what was left of his and created the you that stands in front of me."

At this point a red chakra flowed from Naruto and changed into the form of a girl near his age except of the nine tails and fox ears. "Its nice to meet you Naruto. I am Natsume, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "If your the Kyuubi, then why is it that I don't feel any evil from you?" Naruto asked with a confused voice and caused Natsume to frown. "When I attacked, I was doing it because I was being controlled by someone and I still don't know who it was." She went back into Naruto at that point.

"So Shinigami-sama, you said I could meet my parents?" Naruto asked the man in the cloak. "Yes, go meet them in your soulscape." Naruto's vision shifted as he found himself in a elabrate house. "And I find myself somewhere I don't know, yet again." Naruto looked around and saw a blonde haired man and a red haired woman walking near him. "Mom? Dad?" The two nod.

"This is your soulscape. We have been in Harry since a dark wizard named Voldemort killed us a second time and tried to kill Harry. Shinigami linked our souls into Harry so we could watch both of you and that we would be able to speak with you again if your soul and Harry's fused like it has. We won't be able to stay long but we can give you the ability to learn the techniques that we learned in the ninja realm and some of the spells from the Wizarding realm. We can also combine your magical core with your chakra system to help you." Kushina told her son.

"But what will that do?" Naruto asked since he was only nine years old and didn't know what they were talking about. "Well Naruto, your chakra system allows you to manipulate chakra from anywhere on your body but your magical core is reliant on a medium in order for magic to be used. If your chakra system and magical core are linked then the two will begin to fuse so that you will be able to use magic more freely." Minato explained and handed Naruto a scroll that was 10 inches long and about 4 inches thick. "That scroll will be everything that you will need to get started. I suggest you learn the **Henge no jutsu** before you leave here so that you will be able to change your appearance." With those words, Minato and Kushina disappeared from Naruto's sight along with the house but not before telling him to go to Gringotts so that he could get his inheritance. He was able to learn **henge**, **kawarimi**, and **bushin no jutsu **in the short time that he spent in the void. He felt something tugging at him and was pulled into a portal.

[Diagon Alley]

It was a normal day in Diagon Alley. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort eight years ago, magical Europe had begun to become more peaceful (by wizarding standards) but there was still corruption. The Alley was full with joy despite the evil that lurked in the shadows. In Gringotts, a disturbance was happening in Ragnok's office. A black portal appeared near his desk. The goblin was suprised to see that a mostly blonde haired both fell out of the portal. "And who might you be?" Naruto stood up and looked at the creature in front of him and recognised it as a goblin. He was confused how he knew it was a goblin till Natsume cleared things up. **"It is because your parents' knowledge of the world has leaked the basic things that you need to know into your mind." **Natsume told him. 'Thanks Natsume-chan.' Naruto replied in his mind. "Um maybe thats something that you can help me with. My name is Naruto but I don't know aboutwhat my family history. I was told that you could help me with my inheritance." Naruto said. Ragnok was intrigued and took out a small bowl with several runes. "Just put a few drops of blood in here and we will see who your family is."

##################

Thats the first chapter.


	2. Diagon alley and 2 years later

Chapter 2

Of Chakra and Magic

General A/N: I would like to apologize for the lack of work that I have show on my stories in recent months. I have begun to see that I need improvement on my story writing but I can't thing of what to add to them. I know that I need help when it comes to fight scenes and when dialogue is between more than two characters. As such I am looking for a reliable beta that will give me their take on the chapters and their ideas in order to help make the chapters better.

Story A/N: After reading several HP fanfics, I have changed my opinion on Ginny being with Naruto but I have no idea what possible reasons behind them being together could be. At this point, Hermione is assured her spot and will most likely be the first with him but it will not happen until at least after the first year at those who don't like manipulating!Dumbledore, at least hear me out first. After rereading the books and the logic from hundreds of fanfics, I have to acknoledge that Dumbledore is a puppet master. That doesn't mean that he is evil though. Ron...he will be the git that we all that he is as well as a jealous and ignorant prat. The others will be explained as their roles are revealed. Things will not always be as they appear so be prepared to have your ideas of what will happen to be shattered.

Also, even though Naruto's parents can still watch him, he cannot interact with them for a reason that will be explained will not use british expression at first because he is not used to the culture. The only reason he can speak english and is not using honorifics is because it is part of what he assimilated from Harry.

_Italics- Sorting Hat mindspeak_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

############

[Last time on Of Chakra and Magic]

In Gringotts, a disturbance was happening in Ragnok's office. A black portal appeared near his desk. The goblin was suprised to see that a mostly blonde haired both fell out of the portal. "And who might you be?" Naruto stood up and looked at the creature in front of him and recognised it as a goblin. He was confused how he knew it was a goblin till Natsume cleared things up. "It is because your parents' knowledge of the world has leaked the basic things that you need to know into your mind." Natsume told him. 'Thanks Natsume-chan.' Naruto replied in his mind.

"Um maybe thats something that you can help me with. My name is Naruto but I don't know about what my family history. I was told that you could help me with my inheritance." Naruto said. Ragnok was intrigued and took out a small bowl with several runes. "Just put a few drops of blood in here and we will see who your family is."

[Now]

Naruto let his blood drip into the bowl and two names came out: Uzumaki and Potter. Ragnok looked at him with interest and gave a toothy smile. "Very interesting Mr. Potter-Uzumaki or would that be Mr. Uzumaki-Potter? Very interesting indeed. There has not been an Uzumaki for at least three hundred years, it was quite an ancient house or clan as they liked to be called. The Ancient and Noble house of Potter is only older by a century at most, both were founded around the 9th or 10th century AD." Ragnok stated. Naruto was suprised that the Uzumaki had been in this world before and had been an ancient family here.

"Though you cannot access the vaults themselves since you are not yet of age, your parents left a trust vault for you to use until you become of age. You have more than enough to purchase any supplies that you will require for your future schooling and items that you may need for personal intrests. I can give you a Gringotts money bag that will give you access to the knuts, sickles, and galleons in your vault from where ever you are. It will need a few drops of your blood so that only you can access it and that if it is no longer on your person, such as if it was stolen or lost, that is would return to Gringotts so that we could return it to you" Ragnok continued.

Naruto gives Ragnok a smile. "Thank you, sir. And please, call me Naruto." he said with a smile. "Of course, Naruto, but only if you refer to me as Ragnok, not sir." Ragnok replied and Naruto nodded and left Gringotts with his money bag in his pocket.

He walked down Diagon alley and noticed a building that seemed to spark his interest since he heard a man that walked out of it muttering about how "the old bastard wouldn't make him a wand" and that "he should have been honored to make a wand for a Pureblood like himself" along with several other choice words.

Naruto knew that he would need a wand because that was part of being a wizard and that was part of what he was. He walked into the building and noticed that it was kind of dark inside. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruto asked as he walked farther into the room. A man that looked in his 40's and had partially grey hair though it was mostly brown. "What is it that you want young man?" the older man asked.

"Um, I heard the man that just walked out of here saying that you were a wandmaker and that I could get a wand." he asked with an innocent look on his face. The older man saw this look and knew that this child was serious and was knew that the child wasn't some arrogant Pureblood from the way that he was talking.

"Aye, I am a wandmaker but I haven't made a wand in several years because every single person who has come to me since the last one I made has had a dark feel to them and I would not allow any wand that I made to be used to cause the suffering of innocents. You though...you have a gentle yet strong feel to you. You aren't one to cause suffering but you will protect those in need and those close to you. I will make you a wand though you must keep that I made it secret to all but the few that you trust completely. I am Charles Brookholm by the way." the newly introduced Charles said.

"Thank you. I am Naruto-Harry Shippuu-James Uzumaki-Potter. I know its a mouthful so just call me Naruto." Naruto said with a grin.

Charles' eyebrows raised. "So you were a soul-twin, eh? That would explain the long name and the unusual aura you have. As to making the wand, I will need to see what materials respond to your magical core so that this wand will be only yours and work for only you as well as make sure that it compliments you perfectly so that there are no problems when you use your magic. Follow me to the backroom where I have the materials." Charles said as he led Naruto to the backroom.

In the backroom, it was full with hundreds of different types of wandmaking material. Charles led Naruto to a table that was covered in small boxes with a single piece of wood inside each box. "I want you to hold your hand above each box and close the lid over any piece that reacts to you or you get a feeling from." Charles said. Naruto held his hand out over each and every single piece of wood and only got a feeling from one wood. "Now this is a wood that I never thought I would make a wand with." Charles said.

Naruto looked at the piece of wood. It was cream in color and looked very strong. "This is call Sycrit, a very rare wood even among magical woods. It is only found in the underground meadow of The Forgotten Time. It is said to be the last remaining remanant of an age long before even the High Elves recorded history. Every three centuries, a single, entire branch falls from the tree and is regrown. It is said to be impervious to breaking but can still be used to make a wand easily. This will be one of my greatest wands just because of this. Now for the core." Charles said.

He walked Naruto over to another table but this one had containers of all sizes and shapes and types, in boxes and viles and jars. "Now, do the same thing that you did with the woods and point out which react to you." Charles told Naruto. Naruto began doing the same thing that he had done with the woods and this time several different materials reacted to him. Charles looked at the materials in awe. One looked like a green, ghostly flame, another was a feather that seemed charged with electricity, a white, semi-clear liquid, and a metal.

"Essence of a Kitsune's fire, tail-feather of a Thunderbird, water left behind from a Water Nymph, and Terinium. All four are rare and powerful. I will not be able to just put these in your wand but I will need to use Alchemy to make the different types of materials mix and become your core. I'm sorry but it will take a few years to be done. Now one last thing, you need to choose a gem for the tip. The gem will help focus the magic and increase the strength and percision of the spell." Charles explained and brought out a case that had many different types and colors of gems but a pure white gem flew into Naruto's hand.

"Ah, that gem is special as well. This is the crystal tear of a Yuki-onna. A Yuki-onna can only cry a crystal tear in result of the death of her life-mate and can only be touched by one of a pure soul which makes it perfect for defending against dark magic but that doesn't mean that it can't cast dark magic as well. This crystal tear is perfect for the class of wizards that have not been see in at least two centuries, the grey wizards. Like I said, this wand will take two or three years to make so you may want to get a wand from someone like Ollivander until this one is done." Charles told him.

Naruto sighed. "Thanks anyways, I guess I'll come back in two years. Damn thats a long time." With that, Naruto walked out of Charles' shop and back into the street of Diagon alley.

[At the same time that Naruto left Charles' shop]

A man in a hooded black robe gasped as he saw the boy that turned the corner or more accurately...his lightning bolt scar. 'Harry Potter? But I thought that he would look different. It doesn't matter. I may not be able to kill the boy but I can hinder him for when the Dark Lord comes back.' The man pulled out a square piece of paper with several unusual drawings on it. As he walked past the boy, he pushed the paper into the boy's gut and walked past the boy with a grin on his lips.

Naruto found himself inside the seal that held Natsume but this time he was inside the cage that once held her and she was no where to be seen. Out of no where, chains began to wrap around him and raise him off the ground. He looked around and saw that he was totally covered and restrained and that he couldn't feel any of his magic, chakra, or youkai. His eyelids became heavy and he fell into a deep sleep. Outside of the cage, the form of Harry Potter appeared.

Albus Dumbledore had been in Diagon Alley since his tracing charm had told him that Harry Potter had somehow ended up there. He moved past the corner and saw the boy that he had been looking for unconscious on the ground. Somehow, the paper with unusual drawings had changed Naruto's look back to that of his soul-twin. 'I must get him back to the Dursley's home before he is discovered by any of the remaining Death Eaters.' With that, Dumbledore returned Harry/Naruto to the Dursley's.

[Two years later]

Harry looked around the shops of Diagon alley with a blank expression on his face. Nothing really mattered to him but he had been told that he was a wizard by a large man named Hagrid so he would go along with it. He had gone into Gringotts and gotten weird looks from the...what were they called again, Goblins? Oh well, its not like it really mattered.

Ever since a few weeks ago, things had gotten weird in his life. From the letters delivered by owls, to finding out that his parents were magical, and now he was in a magical shopping district getting supplies for a school of witchcraft and wizardry. A normal person would feel anxious or stressed by all of this change but not Harry, Harry didn't feel anything.

A month passed and Harry found himself on the Hogwarts Express. He had ended up in a compartment with a red haired boy named Ron Weasley and had also met a girl named Hermione Granger. The entire train ride had been boring and he had to deal with the Weasley boy's annoying comments and constant questions.

Harry had the same blank look on his face that he always did. He showed no emotion and looked as though he was dead to the world most of the time. He had been like that for the last two years or at least he believed that he did. He was now at Hogwart, a school for witches and wizards to learn to use magic. "Potter, Harry." He heard from the elder woman that looked in her 50's or 60's. He walked up to the stool like had seen the other kids do and the old hat was put on his head. At the moment that it touched his head, his world went black.

The consciousness of the hat looked around. The former hat now looked like a man in his mid 20's or early 30's. He had medium brown hair and wore red and gold colored robes. He walked up to the cage that was in front of him and saw that a mostly blonde haired boy was wrapped in chains and in the cage. He also saw the form of Harry Potter outside of the cage but unresponsive.

_"Ah, I see that you are locked away Mr. Uzumaki-Potter. I may not be able to let you free yet but I can dispell this fake self and start your reawakening. Wake up, Mr. Uzumaki-Potter, wake up."_

Inside the cage, several of the locks that held the chains unlocked and a few of the chains fell to the ground and disappeared. The image that the Sorting Hat was seeing changed and became a black background with only the boy there but the form of Harry Potter was different now. He was now half blonde and his facial structure was more Naruto's than Harry's. "Ugh, where am I? I...I can't remember...anything really." the boy asked.

_"Well, your name is an interesting thing but if I told you everything you would not be able to handle it. You are know as Harry Potter so that would be the best thing to go by. Now I will be able to give you the basic knowledge of what is happening but I really do need to sort you." _the former hat said and sent the basic information about what was happening while he looked around Harry's and Naruto's memories.

_"Hmm, a thirst for knowledge but you do not desire to know everything. A deep sense of loyalty for those that give you true friendship but you do not give that trust and loyalty freely. A cunning mind but you lack ambition at a goal as of now. A great amount of courage yet you do not always use it. I could place you in any of the four houses but I believe that one of them will be better for you when you are fully ready."_ the hat finished before leaving the mindscape.

The two were no longer in the mindscape. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed and the Gryffindor table errupted in cheers. Harry (I will be calling him Harry until further notice) walked over to the Gryffindor table and was greeted by two redheaded twins. "Its great to have you, Harry. I'm Fred..." the one on the left said. "And I'm George." the one on the right said. "Weasley, that is." They said together. The feast had been very filling.

Dumbledore had stood up at the teacher's table. "Just a few words before you all go to your dorms. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the Corridors Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone...who does no wish to die a painful death. And with that, the Prefects from your individual houses will escort the First years to the dorm. You are...dismissed."

With that, an older boy that looked a lot like the Twins and that Ron boy lead him and the other first years to the a portrait of a "large" woman. "Password?" the woman in the portrait. "Caput Draconis." the boy replied and the portrait swung to the side to reveal a hole in the wall. Harry and the other first years walked through the hole and were amazed by the large room that they were in. "This is the Gryffindor Common room. The staircase to the left leads to the girls' dormitories and the staircase to the right will lead to the boys'." the red haired boy said.

Naruto went up the stairs and unpacked. Things were going to be unusual but he knew that it would be an interesting seven years here at Hogwarts. With thoughts of the future, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, as the students of Hogwarts slept, the teachers and staff of Hogwarts were having an anual meeting that they had before their first classes of the year and discussed several other topics. Albus Dumbledore looked over the group and listened in on the conversations. 'Harry Potter is in Gryffindor, the Philosopher's Stone is within my possession, everything is going smoothly.' Dumbledore thought to himself but he didn't understand that when you deal with a certain blonde, even if he is disabled, that things never go according to plan.

##############

I was originally going to give everything to Naruto as soon as he entered Gringotts (such as all of his money, inheritance, etc.) but if I did that then it would lose a lot of possibilities and depth in plot. In my story, the Uzumaki and Potters have been around since a similar time as the Founders of Hogwarts. Naruto will not make a **full** reappearance for a while so I will refer to him as Harry until he comes back.


End file.
